1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to borders placed proximate a garden or surrounding a tree. More particularly the invention relates to landscape edging members for defining a border proximate plant life, the edging configured to retain mulch about the plant life and limit the growth of undesirable foliage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscape architecture recently has become a primary focus for many homeowners and commercial business owners alike. Often a home or business place has a garden area nearby that includes bushes, flowering plants, vegetables, small trees and the like. Recurring problems arise in that grass, weeds and other undesirable foliage often grow into the garden from adjacent lawns and beneficial mulch media blows away in strong winds. Many different types of border members have been proposed to solve these problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,244 discloses an in-ground tree skirt structured to hold mulch material around the base of a tree. The tree skirt comprises an upper tray and a lower base positioned at the base of the tree which base includes an annular receptacle configured to be secured in the earth extending radially outwardly from the tree. Holes in the base are configured to allow water and fertilizer therethrough to feed the root system of the tree. The skirt can not be adapted to define a border between a garden and a lawn edge however.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,969 discloses a generally flat, molded plastic tree skirt configured to smother grass and weeds growing beneath it. The skirt acts to moisten and condition the subjacent soil and earth to promote uninhibited growth of the tree's trunk and roots and minimize lawn mowing requirements around the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,688 discloses another tree skirt configured as a flat member having a plurality of ribs which are disposed into the ground on the bottom side of the tree skirt. This tree skirt is a two-piece device which does not function to retain mulch material around the perimeter of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,851 discloses a tree protector configured as a two-part, square-shaped device in which the two separate parts telescope to provide adjustability for the growing tree. The protector does not include any mulch retaining function nor is it adapted to be used as a border between a garden and a lawn edge.
It can therefore be seen that there is yet a need for landscape edging which can be placed proximate plant life to prevent mulch media and other beneficial nutrients from becoming dislodged or blown away and which also prevents the growth of undesirable foliage at the lawn-garden border. This edging material should be low cost, easy to fabricate and install and resistant to extreme weather conditions. The present invention addresses these problems by providing landscape edging which defines a border between plant life, such as gardens and trees, and a surrounding lawn and which includes means for retaining mulch medium surrounding the plant life. The edging also eases lawn mowing proximate the border so as to obviate the need for lawn trimming equipment.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the discussion, drawings and claims which follow: